As shown in FIG. 1, a multipurpose exercise device 10 of the prior art comprises mainly a chest building mechanism 11, a lifting mechanism 13, and a pulling mechanism 15. Such a prior art exercise device 10 is often provided additionally with a horizontal bar or parallel bars for doing an arm exercise. However, such an added feature of the prior art exercise device 10 often fails to serve the purpose intended to attain.